When a dental implant surgery is performed, for the patient's convenience, a temporary crown is bonded to a dental implant implanted into the alveolar bone. FIG. 2 shows an exemplary case when a temporary crown 9 is mounted. In order to mount the temporary crown 9, a temporary abutment 2 is combined with an upper portion of a dental implant 1 implanted into the alveolar bone. Then, as illustrated in FIG. 1, acrylic resin is filled in a crown mold 3 for forming the temporary crown 9, the crown mold 3 is fixed to the temporary abutment 2 until the acrylic resin is cured, thereby forming the temporary crown 9.
However, in the above conventional temporary crown bonding method, a large amount of heat is generated and the generated heat lasts for a long time during curing of the acrylic resin filled in the crown mold 3.
In particular, considering that the acrylic resin filled in the crown mold 3 is cured in the mouth of a patient, the patient may experience inconvenience due to the generated heat, and the inconvenience may increase if the generated heat lasts for a long time.
Also, since the conventional temporary crown bonding method directly cures the acrylic resin filled in the crown mold 3, it is not easy to precisely bond the temporary crown 9 to the temporary abutment 2 at a desired position and angle.